the_dere_typesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsundere
A tsundere is a character who is initially cold and even hostile towards their love interest, before gradually showing a warmer side over time, and keeps switching back and forth between the two. They are also passionate, wild, and aggressive too. Personality Often, tsunderes are embarrassed by or don't know what to do with their romantic feelings and become even more belligerent and egotistical than normal. Their constant inner struggle between their pride and love is the key to how these characters act. As tsundere characters develop and accept their feelings, they will often remain in “tsun” mode in public but become more and more “dere” when in private. If a character ever utters the phrase “It's not that I like you or anything,” he or she is pretty much guaranteed to be a tsundere. Tsundere characters hide their feelings and tries to be rude to their love interest. There are two main types of tsunderes, depending on their default mood: *Harsh (or Tsun): These Tsundere have "tsun tsun" as their default mood. It takes someone special to trigger their deredere side. The intensity of the tsuntsun can range from "I must glare and fight my way through life" to grumpy pessimism. It's about which part of the tsundere personality is the public face and which the hidden. If the Tsundere is The Rival, she is more likely to be Harsh. Helping a rival out is usually accompanied by a line like "Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this for you."https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Tsundere *Sweet (or Dere): These Tsundere have "dere dere" as their default mood. They are sweet, kind and generous, but just happen to have a hidden violent side as well. In this case, temper is almost triggered by someone or something else, usually a love interest. Either they have belligerent sexual tension or just have no idea how to handle feelings of love and attraction. Meaning of the Word The word is derived from the terms "tsun tsun" (ツンツン), meaning to turn away in disgust, and "deredere" (デレデレ), meaning "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality Characters from anime, manga & light novels * Kyou Fujibayashi from Clannad * Tohka Yatogami from Date a live * Kotori Itsuka from Date a Live * Yūichirō Hyakuya from Owari no seraph * Kagami Hiiragi from Lucky☆Star * Touka Kirishima from Tokyo Ghoul * Izumi Akazawa from Another * Chitoge Kirisaki from Nisekoi * Seishirō Tsugumi from Nisekoi * Aki Adagaki from Masamune-kun no Revenge * Tsumiki Miniwa from Acchi Kocchi * Kyoko Sakura from Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica * Kyouya Saibara from Acchi Kocchi * Skuld from Ah! My Goddess * Ran Shibuki from Aikatsu! * Asuka Langley Soryu from Neon Genesis Evangelion * Naru Narusegawa from Love Hina * Guy Am I from Green Eggs and Ham * Misty from Pokemon * Taiga Aisaka from Toradora! * Sada Nishida from Nishitaro * Haruhi Suzumiya and Kyon from Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu * Rin Tohsaka from Fate/Stay Night * Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière from Zero no Tsukaima * Saaya Agata from SKET Dance * Romano/South Italy from Hetalia: Axis Powers * Shana from Shakugan no Shana * Mikoto Misaka from Toaru Majutsu no Index * Inuyasha from InuYasha * Asuna Kagurazaka from Mahou Sensei Negima * Kaname Chidori from Full Metal Panic * Revy from Black Lagoon * Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail * Levy McGarden from Fairy Tail * Mine from Akame Ga Kill * Tsukimumi from Seikirei * Makise Kurisu from Steins;Gate * Kirino Kousaka from Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai * Vegeta from Dragonball Z * Toph Beifong from Avatar: The Last Airbender * Samekichi from Oounabara to Wadanohara * Ross from Senyū * Onodera Ritsu (adult) from Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi * Yokozawa Takafumi from Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi * Lisara Restall from Dakara Boku wa, H ga Dekinai? * Eriri Spencer Sawamura from Saenai Heroine No Sodatekata * Kyoka Jiro from Boku no Hero Academia * Sohara Mitsuki from Sora no Otoshimono * Noelle Silva from Black Clover * Mizuki Usami from Kono Bijutsubu ni wa Mondai ga '' * Saya Takagi from ''Highschool of the Dead * Parvati from 3x3 Eyes * Triela from Gunslinger Girl * Aria Holmes Kanzaki from Aria the Scarlet Ammo * Maki Nishikino from Love Live! * Haruna from Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? * Seraphim from Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka? * Manami Kinjou from Asobi ni Iku yo! * Nymph from Sora no Otoshimono * Leone Abbacchio from JoJo's Bizzare Adventures * Kyou Sohma from Fruits Basket * Shinichi Chiaki from Nodame Cantabile * Aoba Tsukihima from Cross Game * Eri Sawachika from School Rumble * Chika Ogiue from Genshiken OVA * Tsugumi Aoba from Kannagi * Kallen Stadtfeld from Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch * Mike Oxlong from Ligma * Alto Saotome from Macross F * Kaori Natsuki from 11eyes * Mio Kouno from 11eyes * Asuna Yuuki from Sword Art Online * Suzuhara Natsumi from Tenshi ni Naru mon! * Germany from Hetalia: Axis Powers * England from Hetalia: Axis Powers * Romano from Hetalia: Axis Powers * Chuuya Nakahara from Bungou Stray Dogs * Miyoshi Karin from Yuki Yuna is a Hero * Mion Sonozaki from Higurashi: When they Cry * Masamune Usami from Mayo Chiki! * Nene Odagiri from Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo * Mio Isurugi from MM! * Mao Jahana from Blood+ * Loretta Cristiano Amodio from Gangsta * Yuri Tarded from Sugondese * Ryuko Matoi from Kill la Kill * Katsuki Bakugou from My Hero Academia * Misaki Ayusawa from Kaichou wa Maid-sama! * Yui Kotegawa from To Love-Ru * Emilia from Re: Zero * Usagi Tsukino from Sailor Moon * Killua Zoldyck from Hunter x Hunter * Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail * Misuzu Kusakabe from 11eyes * Takahisa Tajima from 11eyes * Mayaka Ibara from Hyouka * Asagi Aiba from Strike the Blood * Sayaka Kirasaka from Strike the Blood * Airi Ban from Devil Survivor 2 the animation * Naoka Ueno from Koe no Katachi * Ryoko Okami from Okami-San to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi * Akane Tendou from Ranma 1/2 * Torc24 * cfdlboi * Sango from Inuyasha * Kagome Higurashi from Inuyasha * Evergreen from Fairy Tail * Jericho from Nanatsu no Taizai (The Seven Deadly Sins) Characters from movies, tv series & novels * Hiiro Kagami from Kamen Rider Ex-aid * Catra from She-Ra and the Princesses of Power * Maya Bennett from The Suite Life on Deck * Nikki from Spirit Camp * Kelly Bailey from Misfits * Sam Puckett from iCarly And Sam & Cat * Lena Bach from We are the Night * Hermione Granger from Harry Potter * Annabeth Chase from Percy Jackson and the Olympians * Nico Di Angelo from Percy Jackson and the Olympians * Charlie from Sweatshop * Caesar from the Caesar & Otto trilogy * Camille Montes from Quantum of Solace * Lizzy Whitmore from School Spirit * Chaz from Unhappy Campers * Alex from Frontier(s) * Gina Walker from The Immortals * Nina Pappas from Wrong Turn 2: Dead End * Detective Hanover from Stiletto * Jane Carter from Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol * Private Andrews from Sand Serpents * Private Susan Eno from Sand Serpents * Rhonda from Feeding Grounds * Casey from The Children * Yuri Aso from Kamen Rider Kiva * Keisuke Nago from Kamen Rider Kiva * Janis Ian from Mean Girls * Beth Salinger from Hostel: Part II * Randy from Killer Waves * Ren from The Butchers * Star from The Butchers * Auntie May from The Butchers * Veronica Fisher from Shameless * Shakima "Kima" Greggs from The Wire * Betsy from Dorchester's Revenge: The Return of Crinoline Head a.k.a. Dollface * Shelby from Dorchester's Revenge: The Return of Crinoline Head a.k.a. Dollface * Rosie Liotta from Jessie * Maya from Trespassers * Josh from Already Tomorrow in Hong Kong * Monica from Already Tomorrow in Hong Kong * Thunder Ambrosia from Terror at Blood Fart Lake * Megan Graves from The Graves * Kate from Big Top Evil * Zebes from Terror at Blood Fart Lake * Maxi from Evil Has A Grin * Stacey Ferns from The Small Woman in Grey * Chino from Bloody April Fools * Solo from Murder in the Dark * Lucy from The Basement * Ranger Davids from Bear Creek * Cathy from Dark Ride * Dallas from El Mascarado Massacre * Giovanni Tusela from Learningblocks * Nathan Jules from Learningblocks * Jen from Blood Ranch * Bree from After Dark * Chase from After Dark * Tripp from Reeker * Billy Hargrove from Stranger Things * Juno Kaplan from The Descent Characters from cartoons & comics * Francine Frensky from Arthur * Tommy Tibble from Arthur * Timmy Tibble from Arthur * Buster Baxter from Arthur * Arthur Read from Arthur * Checkered Ninja/Taiko Nakamura from Checkered Ninja * Knife from Inanimate Insanity * Artemis from Young Justice * Helga G. Pataki from Hey Arnold! * Meg from Hercules * Gwen from Total Drama *Emma from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race *Nikki Wong from 6teen *Kyle Broflovski from South Park *Musa from Winx Club *Hawkgirl from Justice League *Cindy Vortex from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *Lana Kane from Archer *Toph from Avatar: The Last Airbender *Cat from CatDog *Grandma Gertie from Hey Arnold *Rhonda Wellington Lloyd from Hey Arnold *Lily from Kappa Mikey *Kendall Perkins from Kick Buttowski *Cera from The Land Before Time *Tang Xuan from Cupid's Chocolates *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug from Miraculous Ladybug * Blue Jellyfish From Spongebob Squarepants(Squirrel Jelly) * Andrea Haley from Daria * Soraya Alizai from The Breadwinner * Weiss Schnee from RWBY * Anais Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball * Nicole Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball * Triana Orpheus from The Venture Bros. * Turanga Leela from Futurama * Nora Cesaire from Miraculous Ladybug * Garu from Pucca * Ashley from Trespassers * Samantha from Dropping Evil * Ratchet from Transformers: Prime * Kaitlin from Some Kind of Hate * Cashie from Detour * Xuli from Go Jetters * Slumbo from Mixels * Beast from Beauty And The Beast * Thatch from Casper's Scare School * LaQuita Johnson from Black Holler * Megan from Black Holler * Mikki from The Bone Snatcher * Sarah from Dead Stop * Debbie from Pelt * Sally from Clown (2019) * Davy from Clown (2019) * Samantha from House of Fears * Julie from Antropophagus (1980) * Ginger from Party Bus to Hell * Sheila from Tiyanaks * Sondra from Death Valley: The Revenge of Bloody Bill * Wallabee Wally Beatles from Codename: Kids Next Door * Garfield from Garfield * Jane from Peter Pan * Nurp from Mixels Characters from games * Natsuki from Doki Doki Literature Club! * Gema Taku from Yandere Simulator * Osana Najimi from Yandere Simulator * Tsundere-chan from Kuudere Simulator * Yukari Takeba from Persona 3 * Flameberge from Kirby *King Dedede from Kirby *Noire from Hyperdimension Neptunia *Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat *Cody Toscarina from End Roll *Lulu from Final Fantasy X *Victor from Mr Love: Queen's choice *Hiyoko Saionji from Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair *Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu from Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair *Mahiru Koizumi from Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair *Kotoko Utsugi from Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls *Eugene from Dangerous Fellows *Rayfa Padma Khura'in from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney *Karin Yayoi from Tokyo School Life *Cassie from Crush Crush *Maki Harukawa from Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony *Tenko Chabashira from Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Characters from other sources * Hungaryball from Polandball * Hatsune Miku from Blushifying Phenomena 100% * Rin Kagamine from Melancholic * Neru Akita from Utau * Teto Kasane from Utau * Clawdeen Wolf from Monster High * Cleo De Nile from Monster High * Asch from My Inner Demons * Ava from My Inner Demons * Catherine from The Taming Of The Shrew by Shakespeare Gallery EDF6F691-A920-4699-9020-F42DC2691770.jpeg|Aisaka Taiga from Toradora! Category:Dere Category:Arrogant Category:Distant Category:Kind Category:Baka